herofandomcom-20200223-history
Impossible Man
The Impossible Man, or more commonly known as Impy, is a character in the Marvel comics. He is an alien with the ability to shape-shift into anything he thinks of, teleport, and some ability to warp reality. he does have the tendency to cause pranks and mischief, mainly towards the Fantastic Four, and even helps some of the Marvel heroes. But despite him trying his best to help the heroes, his "helping" can sometimes lead towards even bigger problems. History The Impossible Man was born on the planet Poppup and is a member of a race of beings who reproduce asexually and could alter their molecularly malleable bodies at will to temporarily assume any shape imaginably. Popup was a particularly harsh and dangerous world, and the Poppupians' shape-changing abilities enabled them to survive its many perils. By the time of the Impossible Man's birth, the Poppupians had evolved a collective consciousness, linking the minds of the entire race in a group mind. Hence, Poppupians have no names because they were, in effect, all the same being. Endowed with a slight mental variation that permitted him a degree of individual thought, the Impossible Man acted upon the boredom that his entire race experienced. He did so by transforming himself into a space vessel and leaving Poppup. Eventually he arrived on Earth, and found the planet to provide a great source of amusement potential, especially since he had shape-changing powers and ordinary human beings did not. It was during this first visit to Earth that he first met the Fantastic Four and that he was dubbed "the Impossible Man" after the Thing commented on how the absurd ways that the alien used his shape-shifting powers made him "impossible." The Impossible Man made a major nuisance of himself until the Fantastic Four pretended to be bored with him, and persuaded other people to act the same way. Convinced that Earth was dull, the Impossible Man departed After touring other inhabited worlds, the Impossible Man returned to Poppup to share his experiences with his people. When the world-devouring Galactus threatened to consume other inhabited worlds, the Poppupians sent the Impossible Man to lead him to their world, which Galactus then consumed. Bored by existence to the point of despair, the Poppupians welcomed the death of their world and their physical bodies. With the Impossible Man's survival, the minds and souls of the Poppupian race would live on in the person of their most adventurous member. The Impossible Man accompanied the Fantastic Four back to Earth, where he became fascinated by Earth's popular culture. At first he became jealous that he did not have his own comic book and went on a rampage at the Marvel Comics offices until Stan Lee agreed to have at least a single comic featuring the Impossible Man3. Observing the feelings of the Thing and his then-girlfriend Alicia Masters for each other, as well as the emotions of others, the Impossible Man learned the human concept of love. Lonely for someone else like him to share love with, the Impossible Man cloned himself a mate, the Impossible Woman, from his own body. The two aliens then left Earth to explore the frontiers of love and to recreate the Poppupian race. The Impossible Man and Impossible Woman each cloned many offspring from themselves. Eventually, however, the Impossible Man returned to Earth, where he asserted that his mate and their children had all developed minds unlike his own, and that the question had arisen as to who should lead these new Poppupians. The Impossible Man said that to prove his own worthiness, he agreed to compete in a large-scale "scavenger hunt," in which he accumulated many items connected with the super-powered beings of Earth. However, the Impossible Man was judged to have lost the contest. (Whether the Impossible Man was telling the truth about his family and his reasons for the scavenger hunt is not known.) The Impossible Man reappeared to defend Earth from the Chaos King during the Chaos War, and was brutally slaughtered by the dark god for this. The Impossible Man's personality is one of a school boy who will go out of his way to prank other people and make them look stupid. Avengers Assemble and Hulk and the Agent of S.M.A.S.H. Avengers Assemble Impossible Man arrives on Earth where he witnesses Falcon during the Avengers' fight with the Wrecking Crew. Impossible Man then frees the Wrecking crew for the second take on his show on Falcon so that he can have Falcon defeat them himself. Iron Man states that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s rating on Impossible Man is at a 10, which Impossible Man thinks that he's really popular. Hulk breaks the cage that the Avengers were trapped in while Falcon takes out the Wrecking Crew. The Avengers trap Impossible Man and taking him back to Avengers Tower. Impossible Man teleports away and shows a trailer which ends up summoning Attuma. During the Avengers' fight with Attuma, Impossible Man mentions to Falcon that he brought him in so that Falcon can defeat him. Impossible Man then spices up his show on Falcon by bring in Ulik, Midgard Serpant, and Wendigo until Falcon causing Impossible Man to scrub the scene and make the villains disappear. Impossible Man admitted that he was making a documentary on the Chitauri who then arrive on Earth. Impossible Man films the scene where Falcon and the rest of the Avengers fight the Chitauri. Falcon then convinces Impossible Man to send the Chitauri far far away from Earth by deputizing him in one scene as an Avenger. Impossible Man shapeshifts into an intergalactic missile to send the Chitauri far far away from Earth. Impossible Man returns to pick up his camera and plans to return where he picks up his camera to enter his movie into the film festival. Impossible Man also plans to see Falcon again when he makes out his script for the sequel. At the end of the credits, Impossible Man was with the Avengers at the shawrama restaurant asking what is shawrama anyway before telporting them and himself to an unknown place. Hulk and the Agent of S.M.A.S.H. The Hulks' biggest fan Impossible Man and helps the Hulks but proves to be their biggest problem when Sauron steals his powers and summons the giant dragon Fing Fang Foom to battle them Impossible Man decided to run away but his conscience tells him to help and he later help saved the hulks from Fin Fang Foom by turning the Hulk/Red Hulk Hybrid into a giant to stop Fin Fang Foom and turns them back to normal at near the end. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Aliens Category:On & Off Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dimwits Category:Reality Warper Category:Incompetent Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Last of Kind Category:Charismatic Category:Omnipotents Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Mischievous Category:Unwanted Category:Self-Aware Category:Tricksters Category:Male Category:Genderless Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Avengers Members Category:Heroic Jerks